Star Alliance
by Lithian
Summary: Takes place after the second Bloody Valentine war. One year later Lacus Clyne is the PLANT Supreme chair, and Cagalli is leading ORB without Asuran by her side. For a year there was silence; no sign of war or hint of danger. Yet within the darkness lurks
1. Chapter 1

Bitter

**So we are clear…**I do not own any rights to the original Gundam SEED (Destiny) characters or plot. However **my** plot and characters are copyright to me. Please enjoy :3

**Star Alliance**

By Lithian

Prologue 

Our story takes place in C.E. 75, a year after the second Bloody Valentine war. They said everything was over; the war, the fear, the death. Once again they were wrong. Who is this 'they' I speak of? Well let me tell you everything that has happened since the last war. Lacus Clyne became the PLANT Supreme chair and helped keep peace along with Cagalli Yulla Athha. For a year there was silence; no sign of war or hint of danger. Yet within the darkness lurks a plan, one that could destroy the peace everyone had so longed for. How long will we last without a war?

Ch. I 

It was a very boring morning when I felt a shove on my shoulder. First I only opened one eye to see who it was, and then quickly closed it. "Come on Murasaki, you have work to do." A woman said. From my window I could see that the clouds were dark grey and heavy with water. _It'll rain soon_, I thought. With a quick sigh I sat upright in bed and looked at the doorway where Shiho stood, arms crossed over her chest. Jeez I hadn't slept in that long had I? Sticking out my tongue in a childish manner I waved her away, "Fine I can get showered and dressed on my own you know." However by the way she was looking at me, she probably highly doubted it.

As my feet touched the icy floor I raced to my closet and grabbed my uniform and undergarments, then closing the bathroom door behind me with a slam. Before I turned on the shower I heard the door close; she had probably left. Oh well it was her own fault, she didn't have to wait for me. Pushing the button for hot water I yawned and then rubbed my eyes, still trying to wake up. When the water was finally at the right temperature I stripped and carefully slipped in to the shower. My hair is what took the longest, since its long.

Not much later I came out of the bathroom in my underwear and a shirt, hair dry and shiny, only to find Dearka sitting on the edge of my bed. "How the…why are you in my room?!" I yelled and picked up a magazine, about to throw it at him. Like always he arched an eyebrow and raised his hands sarcastically, as if he was surrendering.

"Just thought you would want breakfast before you left." He pointed next to him on the bed, where there was juice pack and melon bread. Slipping my skirt on, I tucked in my shirt and then clipped my belt. Putting on my maroon jacket I zipped it closed and sighed, looking back at him. "Thanks Dearka." I grabbed my knee high stockings and sat down next to him, figuring he would just get up and leave. Then again I should have known better. Right as I was about to slip the stocking on my leg I felt him take my face in his hands and kiss me.

Had I been prepared I could've fought back easier but instead I was so thrown off guard that I allowed myself to be pushed back on the bed. "Elthman why you- get off me…" I snapped and pushed him away. When he saw that I was blushing he grinned. "You know Murasaki; it would just be easier if you went out with me." He said with a laugh. Once I had finished getting dressed, and had pulled my hair back in a braid, I ate the breakfast he had given me. _Melon bread is amazing…_ I thought.

Before I left my room I made sure I had everything I needed and cleared my throat. Dearka knew what I meant and exited my room, leaving before me.

**Orb; Athha mansion**

Dawn was just coming when I heard footsteps in the hallway. Rubbing my eyes sleepily I pushed my blonde hair from in front of my face and swung my feet over the edge of my bed. _Who could be here this early_, I thought to myself. Putting on my robe I crept out of my room and walked down the softly carpeted hallway in the direction of the kitchen. As I turned the corner and stepped on to the cold linoleum I was taken aback by what I saw. Sitting at the table was Asuran while my brother was making breakfast. "Uhm…" was all I could manage to say.

Kira should have been with Lacus in the PLANTs so why was he here? Both turned to look at me and Asuran blushed a bit. Shaking his head my brother told him to take care of the breakfast as he took me by the shoulders and pushed me back to my room. "Get dressed. Civilian clothing will be fine; we will be heading on a little trip." He said. I wanted to say something however he left before I could. _Hm what are they up to…_ I thought.

After I had taken my shower I saw that a maid had already picked out an outfit for me; a light purple shirt with some lace, blue jeans, a choker with a rare blue stone dangling, and two pearl bracelets. Oh well this would have to due. I could smell food in the kitchen and it was making my stomach growl. Now to get some answers from these two; I entered the kitchen once more, leaning against the granite counter. "Why are you _both_ here? And what is this little trip you are talking about, Kira?" I asked –trying not to sound too irked.

My brother, who was now sitting down and reading the news online, looked at me and smiled like he always did. "Calm down Cagalli, we are just going to the beach. You already have permission to go so do not think of backing out." He said. Asuran just laughed a bit but caught my glare apparently and shut up. I hated being thrown around like a toy; it seemed everyone wanted to do that. Grabbing a piece of toast I took a large bite and looked away from the duo. Seriously annoying, that is what they are.

**Republic of East Asia; Hanger A-2**

Stretching my arms over my head I looked up at the new space battleship that I had been assigned to work on and shook my head. What were they planning now? The treaty clearly stated that no more weapons would be made. Uhg this was great; I had to be part of it. Squeezing the bridge of my nose I turned and was about to leave when I heard someone running up behind me. Turning around I saw a mechanic waving for me to stop. _Damn I was caught_, I sighed.

"Com-man-der!!" he yelled. Yawning I stuffed my hands in my pockets and waited for the boy to catch up. "Yes? Is there something you need?" I asked. He nodded while trying to catch his breath. The sun was slowly getting higher in the sky which meant I would soon be on duty, great. Pulling papers from his back pocket the boy handed them to me and bowed, "I was told to tell you that is a list of the crew which will be coming on the Lahaye."

I sighed and nodded, waving him off and then turning back, heading towards my car. One name that stood out was Murasaki Ayumeko. I had met her a year or so back; and I can remember this because I hit on her at a peace ball and she smacked me. At that time I wondered if all young female coordinators were like that but once I had met some more I knew she just had an odd personality. Sliding in to the driver's seat of my black sports car I set the papers down and smiled. Now she would have to deal with me. But something was still making me curious –why were there going to be people from ZAFT aboard the ship? _Oh well not something I should worry over much_, I thought.

**AN:** Okay so I am trying something new. Writing in first person. How is it coming out? I didn't want to make the first chapter very long in case ya'll didn't like the first person thing; anyway please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

So we are clear…I do not own any rights to the original Gundam SEED (Destiny) characters or plot

**So we are clear…**I do not own any rights to the original Gundam SEED (Destiny) characters or plot. However **my** plot and characters are copyright to me. Please enjoy :3

**Star Alliance**

By Lithian

Prologue 

Our story takes place in C.E. 75, a year after the second Bloody Valentine war. They said everything was over; the war, the fear, the death. Once again they were wrong. Who is this 'they' I speak of? Well let me tell you everything that has happened since the last war. Lacus Clyne became the PLANT Supreme chair and helped keep peace along with Cagalli Yulla Athha. For a year there was silence, no sign of war or hint of danger. Yet within the darkness lurks a plan, one that could destroy the peace everyone had so longed for. How long will we last without a war?

Ch. II

**Orb; Athha Mansion**

So it was a trip to the beach that had gathered them here? Cagalli was once again in her room, stuffing a duffle bag filled with a towel and a change of clothes for later. She had already changed in to her bathing suit and wore a long t-shirt with a pair of flip flops; definitely not the attire of the leader of Orb. The young woman laughed slightly at the thought of seeing the looks on the councilmen's' faces if they could see her now.

There was a knock on her door which startled her a bit, "Come in?" she said questionably. Pushing the door open was Asuran who stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Cagalli. "You're…going out like that?" he asked, a heated blush running across his cheeks. Blinking she looked down at her attire and then back at him, "Yes I find no problem with it."

Asuran shook his head and walked in, grabbing her bag and quickly turned away and walked out the door. Whatever he had wanted to say obviously got thrown to the wind when he saw her appearance. Kira was standing by the large oak doors that led outside when he noticed the flustered Asuran. "Uhm, are you okay?" he asked. When his friend just nodded in response and exited the mansion, Kira arched an eyebrow and sighed.

Right as he was about to follow the young man Kira noticed his twin coming down the hallway and a blush ran across his own face. "Cagalli you aren't honestly leaving the house in that!?" he 'said' now understanding Asuran's attitude. The young blonde glared at her twin, "Yes I am; I'm a woman you know Kira –an adult. Not a child anymore, so I can dress how I want."

It was true, she did have a point. Everyone seemed to baby Cagalli however she really didn't need it. Passing by Kira she pushed the door open and held it so he could exit as well, and then got in the black car Asuran had brought around front. Slipping in front Kira shook his head and smiled at his friend who was still having a hard time with Cagalli's outfit.

**ZAFT; Mahamul Base; Building D**

The whole building seemed to shake as a loud 'WHAAAAAAT?!' could be heard from Joachim Ruddle's office. "You have **got** to be kidding me, sir! I mean," Yuki Murasaki was talking only pausing to catch her breath, "an Earth Alliance ship?! Yeah we have the treaty and everything but how can you send me there?" she said, nearly in tears. The aging commander sighed and once again dropped the transfer paperwork in front of her. "You leave in two hours Yuki. Dismissed." Joachim said simply.

Holding the tears back that she so desperately wanted to release, Yuki snatched up the folder and papers and exited his office. Without noticing it she bumped straight in to Dearka who blinked and noticed the papers that fell to the floor. Before she could stop him he had picked them up and glanced over them quickly before handing them back to her. "Transfer I take it?" he asked when she regained her awareness.

Sighing Yuki nodded, pushing a stray strand of silver blonde hair behind her ear. When she looked up she noticed a frown on his face and wondered what had upset him. A few people passed by the duo and then it struck her, she needed to get ready to leave –and packing took a while.

Pushing past Dearka she made sure to keep her head up so she didn't bump in to anyone else. However it seemed someone was following her. As she stepped outside and began the short walk back to her jeep, Dearka caught her arm and stopped her. "Then I'm coming too." He said rather matter-of-factly. Yuki was speechless for the moment. She knew he was a playboy and that was one of the reasons she never truly got involved with him. However this time he seemed sincere.

Before she stopped herself or even knew what she was saying, Yuki began to cry and said 'please.' Feeling his arms wrap around her she noticed warmth that hadn't been there before. She liked this and wouldn't mind if they never moved from this spot. But as quick as he had held her he let her go, blushing. "Well guess I should ask for a transfer then." He said and turned –jogging back to the building. Yuki just shook her head and smiled, wiping away her tears.

**Orb; the Beach**

As the trio walked down the shoreline, Cagalli could see a small group of people already there –familiar faces. The one which stunned her the most was Lacus. Last she had heard the chairwoman was still in the PLANTs. Lacus waved to the trio and gave the kindest smile a person can.

Murrue, Mu, Andrew, Miriallia, and a small child were waiting when the trio arrived. At the sight of the child Cagalli grew confused and then remembered Murrue and Mu had adopted a young girl. _Her name is Alice if I remember correctly_, Cagalli thought to herself. As she embraced them all her eyes fell to the girl who was chasing after Tori so enthusiastically. She had bright green eyes and rich chocolate colored hair that fell down her back in waves. Something within Cagalli stirred and her hand went to her stomach. She wanted children of her own some day.

However something was out of the ordinary when she looked at Lacus. From beneath a light white sundress there was a protruding belly –and she immediately knew what that meant. "You finally did it Kira." She said and gave her brother a smile. At first he did not understand what she meant, but when he looked to his wife and saw her blush it hit him. Oh yeah, he was going to be a father. Lacus nodded and held up her left hand, "Five months already."

Asuran was stunned; mouth agape as he turned to Kira. "And when were you planning on telling me this!" he shouted. Kira just gave an innocent shrug. So much had been going on recently it had just slipped his mind. Cagalli waved a hand at him and smiled at Lacus, "So why are we all _really _here I wonder?" her question brought only silence from the others. She had been right; there was more to this gathering than she had been led to believe.

Once they had all been seated beneath the large umbrella, the seriousness of the coming news began to weigh on their moods heavily. "Something has gone sour Cagalli –in the Atlantic Federation…" Lacus said, a frown befalling her lovely features.

**Republic of East Asia; Hanger A-2**

It was late in the day when Commander Alex Dillarn awoke on the Lahaye. He had decided to start to sleep on the ship lately since he knew that it would take some getting used to. Right as he sat up the call button was pressed and a young man's voice came through the speaker. "Commander please tell me you're awake…I've let you sleep-" but he was cut off as the door slid open with a 'woosh' and Alex lent against the frame, eyes droopy from sleep.

"Yes, ensign McDed, I am awake. What is it?" he yawned and blinked a few times. Rolling his eyes Norman McDed sighed and handed him a stack of paperwork. "These are from the captain; she says to get them filled out before dinner or you're dead." He snickered and walked off after saluting.

Walking back in to his room Alex grimaced at the stack of work he had been given, and realized Ralin must be annoyed after his attempt to get her in to bed with him failed. Sitting down at his desk he flipped open the first vanilla folder and noticed it was Murasaki Ayumeko's transfer information. She was due in any minute; suddenly his spirits were lifted and he began to go through the folder happily.

**Republic of East Asia; Shuttle Port**

Sighing heavily Murasaki grabbed her bags from the turnstile and headed towards the exit. In the end, Dearka hadn't been able to come with her. She should have known better than to get her hopes up like that. Wait, why had she gotten her hopes up in the first place? Shaking her head to dismiss those thoughts, she realized she was getting a lot of stares just like she had on the shuttle.

What the hell was their issue? People from ZAFT weren't allowed in an Earth Alliance shuttle port or something? Huffing she pushed the door open without looking and realized too late that she had hit a man. Dropping her bags she rushed to his fallen form and began to help him up. That was until she noticed who it was. Alex Dillarn; the man who had flirted with her at that ball thing. "My bad." She said and let him fall. Yes Murasaki had a very good memory and she could vividly recount him grabbing her rear a couple of times.

Standing up, Alex brushed off his white uniform and gave a sarcastic smirk. "Nice to see you again as well, Ayu." He said casually. Flustered at how he called her 'Ayu' so casually she narrowed her eyes, "It's ensign Murasaki to you."

"Yes yes, this way _ensign_ Ayu." He laughed and picked up her bags, walking back toward his sleek black car. Oh this would not be a good combination.

**AN:** Yay thanks for the reviews! So here's chapter two, third person style. I tried to simplify the names so you guys don't get too confused. But in case you are here's a quick info thing:

Murasaki Ayumeko – Japanese so Ayumeko is really her first name; red elite pilot (ensign EA-wise) for ZAFT, transferred to the Lahaye

Alex Dillarn – the commander of the Lahaye

Norman McDed – an ensign aboard the Lahaye who is constantly dealing with Alex

Ralin Hierstorm – captain of the Lahaye

Alice La Flaga – adopted daughter of Murrue and Mu

Hope that helps clear up my created characters and their names ;) Now as for my reviewers…

**Tpolich:** Basically this new ship, the Lahaye, is the center for the whole plot. I hope this chapter helped you understand more of what is going on.

**AsuCaga01:** Yes, Asuran is in ORB just like how he is in the final special of GSD. He's now an admiral in the ORB military. Kira is a 'white uniform' (ZAFT commander/high ranking official) for ZAFT now and he is married to Lacus. As this chapter has turned out Lacus is expecting a child, unlike Asuran and Cagalli who have not yet gotten married. They are 'together' though…expect things in future chapters ;)

Once again guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I'm busy with college and crap so yeah -- but I just quit my job so I'll have more time ahaha. Review please!!


End file.
